A World of Questions
by opaltiger
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN UP! ALREADY! :P ::A boy ends up in the Yu-Gi-Oh world with amnesia, and a strange dagger...::I bet you can't guess what happens in this chapter!
1. Original Cards

Foreword  
  
Welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! This story takes place a few years after Battle City. Yugi and Co are still together, and though they are mentioned in this story, they are not the main characters. The main character has amnesia in the first chapter, so you'll have to read to find out his name. The original God Cards (Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer) now have 200 copies each, and there are three new gods (description below). Now onto my Original Cards!  
  
Original Cards  
  
This is my Original Cards section. Made up cards will be posted here. If you have your own cards, feel free to post them in a review and tell me about them. Any cards from this section will be assumed usable by moi, opaltiger. With, of course, full credit to the creator. Thanks! Now, lets get on with it. Note: Since some cards are too strong to have normal levels, a 'G' next to the level means Gold.  
  
(Type/Atk/Def/Level/Attribute/Sub-Type)  
  
MY CARDS  
  
OOC-001 RAI OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-002 SAIKOU OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-003 NENKA OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-004 XIRA OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-005 HIYEKITO OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-006 YAI-CHO OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-007 TERO OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-008 MOUNI OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-009 NISAR OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-010 HASOUI OF THE ELITE Monster/3000/3000/9/Light/Elite One of a group of elite warriors sent to defend the world from evil. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-011 GATHERING OF THE ELITE Continuos Magic You may play more than five monsters, as long as they are all Elite cards. Also, you may play all Elite cards in your hand to the field, once per turn. Mega Rare  
  
OOC-012 SEN, LEADER OF THE ELITE Effect Monster/10,000/9,000/1G/Light/Elite This card may only be summoned when all ten Elite cards are on the field. Promo Rare  
  
OOC-013 KANAN THE GOD DRAGON Effect Monster/10,000/9,000/1G/Light/Dragon This card is not affected by Magic and Trap cards and effects (excluding its own). Promo Rare  
  
OOC-014 KANAN THE DRAGON KEEPER Fusion/20,000/10,000/10G/Divine/Warrior This card gains 5,000/5,000 Atk/Def for every card in your hand. Sen, leader of the Elite + Kanan the God Dragon. Secret Rare 1 copy  
  
OOC-015 DEATH OF A TYRANT Magic Destroys one face-up DARK monster on the field, OR destroys one face-up monster with over 3000 Atk. Rare  
  
OOC-016 STRENGTH AMPLIFIER Trap Double one monsters attack until the end of the match. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-017 CHAOS STAFF Equip Magic Equip a Dark Magician with this card to raise its Atk by 1000. Rare  
  
OOC-018 CHAOS ARMOUR Equip Magic Equip a Dark Magician with this card to raise its Def by 1000. Rare  
  
OOC-019 ANUBIS DRAGON OF DEATH Effect Monster/???/???/10G/Divine/Dragon Choose one type. This card gains 1000 Atk/Def for every card of that type in your Graveyard. Also, this card gains 500 Atk/Def for every other Monster card in your Graveyard. God Card  
  
OOC-020 RA DRAGON OF THE SUN Effect Monster/???/???/10G/Divine/Dragon This card gains 300 Atk/Def for every LIGHT or PYRO type in your deck, hand, graveyard and on the field. God Card  
  
OOC-021 ISIS DRAGON OF LIFE Effect Monster/???/???10G/Divine/Dragon Choose one type. This card gains 1000 Atk /Def for every card of that type in your deck. Also, this card gains 500 Atk/Def for every other Monster card in your deck. God Card  
  
OOC-022 MONSTER REMOVAL Magic You may take up to seven Monster cards from your deck and move them to your Graveyard. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-023 DRAGON SHIELD Quickplay-Continuos Magic No Dragon cards may be attacked while this card is in play. Ultra Rare  
  
OOC-024 DRAGON SUMMONER Magic Card You may Special Summon one Dragon Sub-Type from your hand.  
  
OOC-025 DARK DRAGON RIDER Fusion/4350/3850/11/Dark/Dragon-Spellcaster Blue-Eyes White Dragon+Dark Magician  
  
OOC-026 DARK LANCE Equip Magic Increase the equiped Dark Dragon Rider's Atk by 1000.  
  
OOC-027 DRAGON PROTECTOR Effect Monster/500/2500/4/Earth/Warrior Gains 500 Def for every Dragon on the field and in your Graveyard.  
  
(OOC stands for opaltiger's original cards) 


	2. Recognition

Authors Note: when referred to as simply 'he', I refer to the person who has amnesia.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, even though I wish I did... Because then I could rule the world. Mwahahahaha. Hmmm, yes. Well, onto the story.  
  
***  
  
A World of Questions  
  
Chapter One: Recognition  
  
By opaltiger  
  
'Uhh. Where am I? Who am I? I can't remember anything apart from darkness... and light,' he muttered, getting up.  
  
'What is this place?' Walls, a ceiling. Water dripping. He was in a cave. 'I'll bet my dueling deck I wasn't here when I, when I, when I what? Blacked out?' he wondered aloud to himself.  
  
'Wait! My dueling deck!' He pulled out the deck, which had been stored in his pocket. All his cards were still there, his Black Skull Dragon at the front.  
  
'I sure hope they play Duel Monsters in this world,' he mused to himself. Wait. Where had the recognition of being in a different world come from? It had just...appeared in his mind.  
  
I don't remember any caves near Broken Hill, he thought. Wait. Broken Hill. Isn't that in Australia? Is that where I come from?  
  
While thinking these thoughts, he hardly noticed that he was automatically walking towards the exit. Wait a second, how do I know were the exit is? He just knew.  
  
***  
  
'Master, he approaches.'  
  
'Excellent. Bring me my deck. Now!' The figure walked into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
He kept walking. Towards light, which was now visible at the end of the tunnel.  
  
'Stop,' a voice said. He dismissed it. Then a figure appeared, moving towards him. 'I said STOP!' He stopped.  
  
'What do you want? Who are you?' he asked.  
  
'I am known as Hirokima. And I challenge you to a duel!' Hirokima replied. 'The stakes: our three rarest cards... and if you win, which is very unlikely, of course, I shall tell you your name.  
  
'It was inviting. But his rarest cards... 'No thanks. I'll pass,' he said.  
  
'You do not understand,' Hirokima whispered, his voice deathly quiet. 'You do not have a CHOICE!' He trembled at this sudden outburst.  
  
'V-very well then,' he replied. Then suddenly a glow emitted from him, and his voice changed. 'But be warned: I SHALL NOT LOSE!!'  
  
Hirokima seemed taken aback by this sudden outburst of power, but composed himself. An arena rose out of the ground.  
  
'Prepare to lose,' said Hirokima, stepping onto the platform.  
  
'We shall see,' he said, following suit. 'It's time to Duel!' they both yelled.  
  
???: 2000 Hirokima: 2000  
  
'I'll start,' he said, drawing six cards. (Red-Eyes, Polymerization, Mirror Force, Red Medicine, Reinforcements, Scapegoat) 'Tribute or non-tribute?' he asked.  
  
'Tribute,' Hirokima calmly replied.  
  
'OK... in that case, I play three cards facedown, and Red Medicine to increase my life points by 500!' he declared.  
  
'Very well, then. Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000), in attack mode, and I'll attack your life points directly!' Hirokima motioned for the Swordsman to attack.  
  
'Not so fast, I activate one of my down cards, Scapegoat!' he countered.  
  
Four small, multicoloured goats appeared on the field. One of them drifted in front of Neo's sword and was instantly destroyed.  
  
He drew a card. Hmm. Dragon Treasure, handy... 'I sacrifice two Scapegoats to summon Red -Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!' The huge, black dragon appeared on the field. 'And now I equip it with Dragon Treasure to increase its stats to 2700/2300. Now, Red-Eyes, attack Neo with Inferno Fire Blast (Authors Note: I apologize if the attacks are incorrect)!'  
  
Hirokima's LP dropped to 1000. 'A minor set back, since I now summon... Millennium Shield (0/3000) in defence mode!' Hirokima placed his newly drawn card on the field.  
  
His opponent drew another card. 'One card face down, and I end my turn.'  
  
Hirokima drew, and a smile spread across his face. 'I play the Celtic Guardian, then sacrifice it and the Millennium Shield to summon... the Dark Magician (2500/2100)! Equipped with Sword of Dark Destruction, to raise its attack to 2900/1900, I attack your Red-Eyes!' Hirokima said.  
  
'Activate Negate Attack,' he calmly replied. The attack was stopped.  
  
'That only protects you for one turn, then your Red-Eyes is a goner!' Hirokima gloated.  
  
'Make that three turns, Hirokima! For I activate The Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attacking for three turns!' he announced. Hirokima growled.  
  
'One card in facedown defence mode!' Hirokima declared. 'And one card face down.'  
  
He studied his cards. 'One defence mode monster. Now attack his down card, Red-Eyes!' The card was flipped to reveal the Celtic Guardian, but it was not destroyed. 'What happened?'  
  
Hirokima smirked. 'I activated my Negate Attack,' he explained. Now it was the other man's turn to growl.  
  
'My turn,' said Hirokima. 'And I activate Black Luster Ritual! I'll sacrifice Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian to summon... Black Luster Soldier (3000/2800) in attack mode!'  
  
He gasped as the huge soldier appeared on the field.  
  
'And that's not all! De-Spell to destroy the Swords, and I'll attack your down card.' The Witch of the Black Forest was revealed and instantly destroyed. 'Hah! Take that!' Hirokima gloated.  
  
'That activates its effect. I may take one card with under 1500 Def from my deck and put it in my hand,' he replied.  
  
'How does that help you? And anyway, I still haven't finished my turn,' Hirokima said. 'I now activate Tremendous Fire! You lose 1000 LP, while I lose 500!'  
  
The score now stood at: ???: 1000, Hirokima: 500.  
  
'I'll play another Red Medicine to increase my LP to 1500, and I play one card face down.' He placed the cards on the field.  
  
Hirokima drew a card. 'Now I activate Fairy's Hand Mirror, which allows me to copy one magic card played, and I choose Red Medicine!'  
  
Now it was 1500 to 1000.  
  
'And another Tremendous fire to even the scores! Now, Black Luster Soldier, attack Red-Eyes,' Hirokima ordered.  
  
The soldier ran up to strike the dragon, but was stopped by three women in hooded cloaks.  
  
'Ah. Waboku. I see.'  
  
He drew a card, and a smile spread across his face. 'Now to win this match!' he replied. 'First, I play Polymerization to fuse Red-Eyes and the Summoned Skull (2500/1200) I got from Witch of the Black Forest, to form my ultimate beast! My Black Skull Dragon (3200/2800)!'  
  
The huge beast appeared facing the Soldier.  
  
'Now I play the magic card Quick Attack, allowing me to attack on the same turn my Dragon was fused! And finally I play the Magician of Faith (300/200) in attack mode. Now Skull Dragon, attack the Soldier!'  
  
The dragon let loose a fireball and lowered Hirokima's LP to 300.  
  
'Your turn, Magician of Faith, finish him off!' The Magician ran up and struck Hirokima with his virtual staff.  
  
Hirokima's LP dropped to 0.  
  
On the other side of the field Hirokima visibly slumped. 'So be it,' he said. 'Here are Black Luster Soldier and Ritual, and the Dark Magician. And your name, your name is... Brian.'  
  
***  
  
As Brian approached the end of the tunnel, light drifted in.  
  
He finally made it into the sunshine. Now that he could see himself, he noticed he was wearing jeans and a red shirt. He also carried a backpack he had managed not to notice.  
  
Inside was some food and water, money, his spare cards, an un-opened pack of cards, and some sort of dagger with jewels on its handle.  
  
He pondered over this but dismissed it.  
  
Brian looked up and finally noticed what lay in the valley before him: A city shining in the night sky.  
  
To be continued...  
  
How did you like it? Please r+r, and no flames!  
  
Authors Note: I apoligize for the state of the other chapters, I'll get them formatted as soon as possible. 


	3. A Tournament and a Challenge

Original Cards mentioned in this chapter: Rai of the Elite, Death of a Tyrant and Chaos Staff.  
  
Authors Note: Original Cards will appear at the start of the story, as well as at the start of the chapter in which they are mentioned. Feel free to post your own OC in a review, and I'll put them up. Now onto this Disclaimer thingy...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Yu-Gi-Oh, yadda, yadda, yadda, so don't sue me, blah, blah, blah. Happy?  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
***  
  
A World of Questions  
  
Chapter Two: A Tournament and a Challenge  
  
By opaltiger  
  
Brian began descending by a narrow mountain path. It had obviously not been used in a long time.  
  
The air was fresh, and the day warm.  
  
As he neared the city, he could see some sort of tournament going on. Curious, he approached a hotel advertising duelists discounts. Next to the sign was a poster that read:  
  
THE ANNUAL EXODIA TOURNAMENT  
  
Rules and Conditions: 1. Each player starts with 4000 Life Points. 2. One tribute is required for level 5-6 cards, two for 7-8's, and three for 9-12's. 3. Upon entering, each duelist will receive a brand new DuelDisk Turbo, and one rare card. 4. To enter the finals, collect 23 chips, spelling 'EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE' (spaces included). 5. To gain chips, wager one or more on a duel. Chips may also be traded. 6. Accommodation will be provided by Grand Hotel, Hotel Abba, and Hotel Histuk. Stay will be free as long as the required amount of chips is in your possession. (2 days equal 5 chips) 7. The prize is $10,000 and... an Exodia Set!  
  
Brian was grinning at the prospect of an Exodia Set, so set off to find one of the hotels.  
  
Before long, he had located Hotel Abba and walked in.  
  
He walked up to the receptionist's desk and asked, 'May I enter the tournament here?'  
  
The lady behind the counter smiled at him. 'Of course! Just give me your name, age and deck.'  
  
Brian nodded. 'My name is Brian, 16 years old, and here is my deck,' He handed it over.  
  
The receptionist looked through and nodded. 'Out of a possible twenty, you're ranked 16. Enough to enter the tournament!'  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
'Here is your DuelDisk, the letters 'E' 'X' 'T' 'space' and 'F'. And, of course, your rare card, Strength Amplifier,' the lady continued. She took a key from a hook on the wall. 'Room number 56, third floor.'  
  
Brian accepted the Disk, chips, card, and key. 'Thanks,' he said.  
  
'Not a problem,' the receptionist replied. 'Remember, two days free, then you'll need five more chips. Good Luck!'  
  
Brian entered the lift and punched in number three.  
  
As he stepped out, he suddenly remembered the pack of cards in his backpack. I'll open them in my room, he thought.  
  
Brian unlocked the door and stepped inside. He deposited his stuff on the bed, then opened the pack.  
  
'Hmmm, lets see...Umi, Death of a Tyrant, Electro Whip, Dissolverock, Dark Energy, Trap Hole, Mystic Probe, Mystic Lamp and... Whoa! 3000/3000! Rai of the Elite! In the deck you go!'  
  
Brian then remembered the rare card he had got by entering, Strength Amplifier. 'Double one monsters attack until the end of the match?' he read out loud. 'This is good!'  
  
Still rejoicing at his newfound cards (he added Death of a Tyrant, Rai, and Strength Amplifier to his deck), he left the hotel looking for lunch, since it was well past one o'clock, his usual lunchtime.  
  
He arrived at a booth selling food, and ordered a hotdog. Brian strolled through the city, munching on his food, and thinking that it really wasn't that bad here. Wherever here was, that is.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of town, a figure watched the duels beginning from a window.  
  
'I have sensed the Dagger of Anubis. In this city. Somewhere...' he mused. 'Enter!'  
  
A cloak-wearing person walked through the large, oak doors.  
  
'Go out and find me the Dagger! Do what you must, just bring it to me,' he ordered. 'And make sure you do not fail me again.' His voice lowered. 'Because this time I may not be so forgiving!'  
  
The servant muttered,' yes Master,' and walked out, the doors closing with no sound.  
  
The figure stepped into the sunlight, revealing black armour and a sword sheathed at his side.  
  
'Once I am in possession of the Dagger of Anubis and the Sword of Ra, the bow will not be hard to find...'  
  
***  
  
Brian was walking through the streets, when a voice from behind startled him.  
  
'Hey, you, wanna duel?' a boy about Brian's own age asked.  
  
'Sure! I'll wager my 'X',' Brian replied.  
  
'And I my 'O'.'  
  
Brian clipped his DuelDisk into place, and nodded to the boy to take the first turn.  
  
'My name's Jack, by the way,' the boy said.  
  
Brian nodded. 'And I'm Brian,' he replied.  
  
'Let's Duel!' they both said in unison.  
  
Jack drew a card and studied his hand. 'I'll play one card face down, and a monster in defence!' he announced.  
  
Brian drew, and looked at his hand: Death of a Tyrant, Curse of Dragon, Labyrinth Wall, Polymerization, Scapegoat, and Dragon Nails.  
  
'I'll play one card in face down defence, and a card face down.' The field was identical.  
  
Jack drew. 'Now I play Harpie's Brother (1800/800) and attack!' The winged warrior attacked, only to rebound off a black wall. 'Huh? What happened?' Jack asked. 'Simple.  
  
My defence card was Labyrinth Wall (0/3000), so you lost 1200 Life Points!' Brian explained. The score now stood at  
  
Brian: 4000 Jack: 2800  
  
Their duel was attracting quite an audience, Brian soon noticed.  
  
Jack growled. 'Fine! I equip Harpie's Brother with Follow Wind, to increase him to 2100/1100. Then I skip,' he announced.  
  
Brian drew a card, the Sonic Bird. 'I play Scapegoat, and I sacrifice one of them to summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500)!' Four goats appeared on the field, one disappearing to be replaced by a large golden dragon.  
  
Jack smirked. 'Still not powerful enough to defeat my Harpie's Brother, I'm afraid,' he said.  
  
'It is if I add Dragon Nails to raise its Atk to 2700!' Brian shot back. The Curse of Dragons claws turned black. 'Attack Curse of Dragon!' Brian ordered.  
  
The dragon let loose a fireball destroying Harpie's Brother and lowering Jack's LP to 2200 in the process. Jack sighed.  
  
Brian motioned for him to take his turn.  
  
'Hmm... Lets see... I'll play a monster in defence and one card face down,' Jack proclaimed. The cards appeared on the field.  
  
'One monster in defence, and attack Curse of Dragon!' Brian slipped the cards onto his DuelDisk. The dragon attacked, but to rebound off a floating shield. 'Oh well... the Millennium Shield (0/3000),' Brian said. His LP dropped to 3700. Only my Black Skull Dragon can beat that, he thought. Unless...  
  
Jack drew a card. 'I'll skip my turn,' he announced.  
  
Brian drew...and got the card he needed! 'I play Stop Defence on your Millennium Shield, then attack with Curse of Dragon, lowering your LP to 0!' He had won.  
  
Jack walked up to him and handed him his 'O' chip and, to Brian's surprise, a card.  
  
'We didn't agree on this!' Brian said.  
  
Jack smiled. 'I know, but you deserve it,' he replied.  
  
Brian looked at the card and saw an Equip Magic card called Chaos Staff. Goes well with my Dark Magician, he thought.  
  
Jack looked at him. 'I'm going for some archery practice now, wanna come along?' he asked.  
  
'No thanks. But we might see each other again, you never know,' Brian replied.  
  
Too true, Jack thought to himself.  
  
As Brian returned to the hotel, he noticed several other duels going on, but decided to get some rest instead.  
  
He ascended the lift, and unlocked the door to his room. He fell down onto his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
He was descending stone steps into some kind of dungeon, light flickering from torches held in the wall by metal sconces.  
  
The room's walls were dominated by hieroglyphs, and ancient pictures showing people, priests fighting off monsters.  
  
In the middle of the room lay a life-sized body, made from solid gold. In this statue were seven spaces designed to hold something or other.  
  
Suddenly the statue swung open like a door and three more spaces were revealed. Two were empty. But one, in the middle, was occupied by a silver dagger, jewels encrusting its handle.  
  
He took the Dagger of Anubis from where it lay, and slid it into the sheath that had appeared by his side.  
  
As he left, he noticed that the other two spaces were spaced to accommodate a sword and a bow.  
  
All of a sudden, searing pain whipped through him and he was falling, falling into the darkness...  
  
Brian awoke with a start, sweat running down his cheeks.  
  
It was only a dream, he thought to himself, but it was so real.  
  
He checked his watch and saw that the time was four o'clock. He had only been sleeping for about two hours.  
  
Brian decided to go out, maybe have a few more duels, get something to eat.  
  
He walked out of the hotel in good spirits.  
  
Once again he bought a hotdog, then went looking for someone to duel.  
  
What he was looking for, though, found him yet again.  
  
'Hey, how 'bout a duel?' someone behind him asked.  
  
Brian spun around to face the speaker. It was a girl who looked a few years older than Brian, and she was holding a dueling deck.  
  
'I'll wager a 'space' and a 'B' and my rare card, Dragon Shield. So, how about it?'  
  
Brian considered this, then answered, 'If you win you get my Black Skull Dragon and an 'X' chip, okay?'  
  
The girl nodded. 'My name's Kara, by the way,' the girl added.  
  
'And I'm Brian,' Brian told her. 'Fine then, let's duel!' Brian activated his DuelDisk and the duel began.  
  
Kara: 4000 Brian: 4000  
  
To be continued...  
  
Brian's chips ( _ equals missing letter, - equals missing space) EXO_ _ _ T_ _ _ - F _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - _ _ _  
  
Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the kind of cl-Arrrgh! *falling off cliff barely hanging on to branch* iffhanger.  
  
And, of course, don't forget to review.  
  
Authors Note: The mention of archery in this chapter is linked with the plot (what plot, you ask? *takes bat, bringing it crashing down upon your head*) Umm, yes. Well as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted *glares at your unconscious form* is linked with the plot. So think about it. 


	4. The Shock of Discovery

Original Cards used in this chapter: Dragon Summoner, Anubis Dragon of Death, Ra Dragon of the Sun, Dark Dragon Rider.  
  
Authors Note: I need the Atk and Def of a Meteor Dragon! Serpent Night Dragon is 2350/2400, isn't it?  
  
Authors Note: In this chapter we get to meet some new God Cards! Ooooh! Exciting!  
  
Disclaimer: *weary voice* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me. Arghh! These Disclaimers are taking all the strength out of me! I have to flee to the story!  
  
***  
  
A World of Questions  
  
Chapter Three: The Shock of Discovery  
  
By opaltiger  
  
'I'll go first!' Kara declared, drawing a card. She added it to her hand, then said 'I'll play a monster in defence mode and end my turn!'  
  
Brian drew and looked at his cards: 7 Coloured Fish, Mirror Force, Armoured Lizard, De-Spell, Dragon Summoner, De-Spell. 'Two cards face down, and 7 Coulored Fish(1800/600) in attack mode. Attack her monster!'  
  
The fish rushed at her face down card and attacked, revealing a large soldier made of stone. Brian groaned.  
  
'Ha! You attacked my Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) so you lose 200 LP!' Kara told him. The score now stood at  
  
Kara: 4000 Brian: 3800  
  
Kara drew, and added the card to her hand. 'I play to cards face down, and I play two Ookazi's, lowering your LP to 2200.  
  
Brian winced. His LP were almost halfway down, and hers remained intact. He than drew another card, his Dark Magician. But that required two tributes... 'I skip my turn,' Brian said.  
  
Kara smirked, and drew a card. 'I'll sacrifice my GSOS for Swordstaker(2000/1600) in attack mode, and I'm sending him to attack your 7 Coulored Fish!'  
  
Brian's Life Points dropped even more to 2000. He drew a card, DNA surgery, and skipped.  
  
'I attack and finish you off,' Kara declared. Her Swordstalker attacked, but rebounded of an invisible wall. 'Huh?' Kara said.  
  
Brian smiled. 'I activated my trap, Mirror Force, destroying your Swordstalker,' he explained. Kara growled.  
  
Brian drew a card, the Magician of Faith. 'I play one monster in defence mode,' Brian said, smiling.  
  
Kara drew a card. He probably has a trap she thought, best not to attack. 'I skip my go,' she said.  
  
Brian drew a card. 'I play the Magician of Faith (300/200) in attack mode, then flip my Armoured Lizard (1500/1200) and sacrifice both of them for my Dark Magician!' He declared. 'Attack Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!'  
  
The Swordstalker was destroyed and Kara's LP dropped for the first time, to 3500.  
  
She drew a card, and smiled. 'I play La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in attack mode and equip him with Axe of Despair to raise his Atk to 2800!' She said. 'Now, La Jinn, attack Dark Magician!'  
  
The genie attacked, doing 300 Life Points damage. Brian closed his eyes and drew a card, hoping against hope for something to help him. He looked at his card and gasped. For there was something that shouldn't be in his deck. He was looking at the unquestionable might of an Egyptian God Card. He stared, dumbstruck, at the image. Anubis Dragon of Death stared back at him.  
  
He cleared his throat, and said 'First I play De-Spell to destroy your Axe of Despair, then I play DNA surgery to change all my monsters to Spellcasters,'  
  
Kara stared at him. 'If you think that's going to help, think again!' she said. Brian smiled.  
  
'I haven't finished yet,' he said, 'For now I flip my Magic Card, Dragon Summoner, which allows me to Special Summon one dragon from my hand. And I choose my most powerful card. Come forth Anubis Dragon of Death!'  
  
Kara gasped. 'An Egyptian God Card!'  
  
Brian nodded. 'Yes. Now, Anubis lets me select one type. He gains 1000 Atk and Def for every card of that type in my Graveyard. He also gains 500 Atk/Def for every other monster card in my Graveyard. I choose Spellcasters. And because of my DNA Surgery, all my monsters are Spellcasters! So, Anubis' Atk/Def is 4000/4000! Attack La Jinn, Anubis!'  
  
The mighty dragon let forth a huge fireball and obliterating the genie. Kara's LP dropped to 1300. 'I-I surrender,' she said. 'There is no way I can beat that,' she said, laying her hand on her deck.  
  
The holprojectors shut down. Kara walked over to Brian and gave him, as agreed, her 'space', 'B' and her card, Dragon Shield.  
  
'Here. You deserve them,' she said.  
  
'Thanks,' Brian replied, 'and good luck!'  
  
Kara smiled. 'You too,' and with that they parted.  
  
***  
  
'So the boy also owns a God Card? I do not know how he got it, but it is still no match for Ra Dragon of the Sun.'  
  
Once again the black armoured figure observed the duels going on through his window.  
  
'Once two God Cards are in my possesion, obtaining the third should not be a problem... All I will need to do is locate it. And the Sword has so far been sufficient in providing me with there locations. When all three God Cards, as well as the Items of Egypt, are in my possesion I shall become unstopable!'  
  
Brian strolled down the streets, wondering if people ever traded here. Just as he was thinking about that, he came to a booth selling and trading cards.  
  
He asked the owner if he could look at his cards. He went through a lot of cards before he found two he wanted. 'I'll take these,' he said handing the two cards over.  
  
'Hmm. Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Dark Dragon Rider. That'll be $150,' the trader replied.  
  
Brian winced at the price but handed over the money. He continued looking at the folders and found two more cards. 'I'll also have Serpent Night Dragon and Meteor Dragon, please,' he said.  
  
'I'll give 'em to you for $50.'  
  
Brian nodded. 'Fine,' he said, taking his four new cards. He began looking through his deck, making some changes, including another Polymerization card.  
  
That was when he remembered the dagger.  
  
It sure took you a while, a voice in his head said.  
  
Brian stopped walking, immediatly begining again. Only a trick of my mind, he told himself.  
  
A trick, am I? the voice again in his head, louder this time.  
  
'Who are you?' Brian said aloud, his voice halfway between anger and awe.  
  
I, my friend, am one of three Protectors, sent by the gods to guard the Items of Egypt. As you posess one of them, the Dagger of Anubis, I am now entitled to protect you from evil.  
  
Brian considered this. 'Does this have any conection with that God Card appearing in my deck?' he asked.  
  
The spirit in his head laughed. Yes. How observant of you. Anyone in possesion of one of the Items of Egypt also have in their possesion a God Card. The Dagger of Anubis will call forth Anubis Dragon of Death. The Sword of Ra will call forth Ra Dragon of the Sun. And the Bow of Isis will summon... No. Tell you I may not. You have to find out from your own accord. He laughed again. Oh, and you don't have to speak to me aloud. Just thinking will be enough.  
  
Brian nodded. So, you can hear me? In Brian's head the spirit nodded. Well I, for one, need some sleep. I don't know about spirits, but walking for a few hours ussualy tires us mear mortals out.  
  
I agree.  
  
Brian's tone turned serious. Just one more thing. What should I call you?  
  
Again the spirit laughed. I go by the name of Fahib.  
  
***  
  
Brian returned to his room, falling asleep almost immediatly.  
  
He is in the dungeon again. This time, though, a figure clad in black armour walks up to the case.  
  
He notices that both the sword and dagger now lie there.  
  
The figure approaches, taking the sword from it's holder, then leaving the room. Then, though, a black shadow silently follows.  
  
Brian awoke.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Brian's chips: EXO _ _ T _ _ - F _ _ B _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Oooh! Misterious dreams! Scary! So now Brian has a Protector! Ooooh! Are these like the spirits of the Millenium Items? Find out next time (well, maybe not exactly next time) on A World of Questions. And, of course, please r+r! 


	5. Personal Facts: Brian

Personal Facts: Brian  
  
Now we shall have a brief break to learn more about Brian.  
  
Name: Brian ??? Age: 16 Eye Colour: Greenish-blue. Hair Colour: Brown Favourite Card: Dark Dragon Rider Deck: Dragon Parents: Unknown  
  
Brian's Deck  
  
Monsters:  
  
Serpent Night Dragon Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Black Dragon Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dark Magician Summoned Skull Koumori Dragon x2 Curse of Dragon, misprint Lv. 4 Curse of Dragon Labyrinth Wall Winged Dragon x2 Baby Dragon Armoured Lizard Lesser Dragon x2 7 Coulored Fish Rai of the Elite  
  
Effect Monsters:  
  
Magician of Faith Dragon Protector x2  
  
Magic:  
  
Scapegoat Monster Reborn Quick Attack Polymerization x2 Dragon Shield Chaos Staff Strength Amplifier Death of a Tyrant Dragon Summoner Red Medicine x2 DNA Surgery Axe of Despair De-Spell Remove Trap Stop Defence  
  
Traps:  
  
Mirror Force Reverse Trap Trap Hole Seven Tools of the Bandit Enchanted Javelin Attack and Receive  
  
Fusion:  
  
Blue-Eyes White Dragon+Dark Magician=Dark Dragon Rider Red-Eyes Black Dragon+Summoned Skull=Black Skull Dragon  
  
Ritual:  
  
None  
  
God Cards:  
  
Anubis Dragon of Death  
  
That's it! Thanks for reading. (Still need Atk/Def for Meteor Dragon! And Meteor Black Dragon!) 


	6. Duel of the Dragon Rider

Original Cards used in chapter: Dark Dragon Rider, Dragon Protector, Strength Amplifier.  
  
Please note that the card Strength Scrambler belongs to Dark Slifer, and is being used with his permission. Its effect is:  
  
Magic, Re-arrange the digits of a monsters Atk or Def in any order you like.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about the time it took to update, but I'm also working on a David Eddings story, so I have to divide my time.  
  
Disclaimer: Who invented Disclaimers? Whoever it was, I declare war on him! *inventor of Disclaimers running from a blue tiger armed with a machine gun*  
  
Does anyone have any Original Cards? If you do, fell free to either post a review about them, or send them to me at  
  
darkmagician_1992@hotmail.com  
  
Onto the story!  
  
***  
  
A World of Questions  
  
Chapter Four: The Duel of the Dragon Rider  
  
By opaltiger  
  
Brian woke at seven, intending to get breakfast and an early start to the day.  
  
He strode out of the hotel, his spirits high, looking for a duelist.  
  
When he had been walking for a while, he heard a roar and looked around.  
  
A Blue Eyes White Dragon had just finished off a monster, winning its master a duel.  
  
Brian decided to duel the victor, and walked over.  
  
'Hey, you wanna duel?' Brian asked.  
  
'Sure!' The stranger said, turning around, 'I'll wager a 'D', OK?'  
  
'And I'll bet a 'space',' Brian replied.  
  
'My name's Lance, by the way,' the boy said.  
  
He looked to be about fourteen, with brown hair and blue eyes, matching that of his dragon.  
  
They activated their DuelDisks, and the duel begun.  
  
Lance: 4000 Brian: 4000  
  
'I'll go first!' Lance declared, drawing.  
  
He added the card to his hand, and thought for a while.  
  
'I play the Petit Dragon (700/600) in defence mode, and one card face down.'  
  
Brian drew, and studied his hand: Serpent Night Dragon, Koumuri Dragon, Change of Heart, Polymerization, De-Spell, and Sonic Bird.  
  
'I'll play Koumuri Dragon(1500/1000) in attack mode, and attack your Petit Dragon!'  
  
The Koumuri let loose a black fireball, destroying the tiny defending dragon.  
  
'I end my turn,' Brian announced.  
  
Lance drew a card.  
  
'One card face down, and a monster in defence mode,' he said, ending his turn.  
  
Brian drew The Winged Dragon.  
  
'I play Winged Dragon(1400/1200) in attack mode, as well as one card face down, then end my turn without attacking,' he proclaimed, placing the cards on his DuelDisk  
  
Lance drew, and grinned. 'One card facedown, and another monster in defence,' he said. 'Then I end my turn.'  
  
Brian drew the Black Luster Soldier, and returned a grin of his own.  
  
'I sacrifice Koumuri Dragon and Winged Dragon to summon Serpent Night Dragon(2350/2400)!' he announced.  
  
The dragon appeared on the field.  
  
'Attack his facedown card on the left!'  
  
The dragon attacked, a fireball exploding from its jaw, incinerating Lance's defending Aqua Madoor(2000/1200).  
  
Lance smiled. 'I activate my trap, Ultimate Offering!' he declared.  
  
Brian sighed. 'Your turn,' he said.  
  
Lance drew, and a smile spread across his face. 'I play Red Medicine, increasing my LP by 500. I also play another Petit Dragon, and a Celtic Guardian(1400/1200), then tribute them both for a Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500 {AN: Who didn't know that!?})!'  
  
The huge dragon appeared on the field, on Lance's side.  
  
'Attack Blue Eyes, White Lightning!'  
  
The dragon attacked, destroying Serpent Night Dragon, and dealing 650 damage to Brian's life points.  
  
The score now stood at:  
  
Lance: 4000 Brian: 3450  
  
Brian drew a card, and grinned.  
  
'I play one card facedown, and the Sonic Bird in defence mode. The Sonic Bird allows me to search my deck for one Ritual magic card, and add it to my hand.'  
  
He searched his deck for Black Luster Ritual, then shuffled it again.  
  
'Now I play Change of Heart, taking your defending monster,' he continued.  
  
Why didn't he take my Blue-Eyes? Lance wondered.  
  
Lance's own Winged Dragon switched to Brian's side.  
  
'Now I play Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing Sonic Bird and Winged Dragon. to summon the Black Luster Soldier(3000/2500)!'  
  
The soldier appeared on the field, flexing his muscles.  
  
'And now, to finish it off, I attack your Blue Eyes. Chaos Blade!' Brian finished.  
  
The soldier ran up to the dragon, slashing it with his sword.  
  
Even though both of them should have been destroyed, Black Luster Soldier remained standing.  
  
'What?!' Lance cried.  
  
Brian smiled. 'Simple. I activated my trap, Strength Amplifier,' Brian explained.  
  
Lance groaned.  
  
'I see you know its effects. Therefore, you lose 3000 Life Points.'  
  
The score stood at:  
  
Lance: 1000 Brian: 3450  
  
Lance drew a card, and a smile spread across his face. 'I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, raising my LP by 1000. Then, I play a Giant Soldier of Stone(2000/1300), and, due to the effects of Ultimate Offering, my third Petit Dragon. Now I sacrifice both for the Beast of Talwar(2400/2150)! And finally, I activate Strength Scrambler, switching my monsters Atk to 4200!' Lance announced.  
  
Brian drew a card, Dragon Protector.  
  
'I play one monster in facedown defence mode, and I'm attacking with Luster Soldier!' he declared.  
  
The soldier attacked, but was destroyed. Brian growled. Mirror Force.  
  
Play passed to Lance again, who drew a card. 'Attack the facedown card, Beast!' he ordered.  
  
The monster attacked, revealing the Dragon Protector(500/2500), who was destroyed.  
  
Brian drew a card, and grinned. 'I play Scapegoat, sacrificing two for the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and another two for the Dark Magician(2500/2100).'  
  
Brian smiled at Lance's blank look. 'And Polymerization to fuse them into Dark Dragon Rider(4350/3850)!Brian announced. 'Attack!'  
  
The Dark Dragon Rider impaled Beast of Talwar on its lance.  
  
Lance: 850 Brian: 3450  
  
Lance winced, and drew a card, sighing. 'One monster in defence,' he said.  
  
Brian drew a card. 'I play my misprint Lv. 4 Curse of Dragon(2000/1500) in attack, then destroy your facedown monster with Dark Dragon Rider. Now, Curse of Dragon, finish it off!'  
  
The Curse of Dragon attacked, wiping Lance's LP out.  
  
Lace sighed, walking over to Brian. 'Here, my 'D', as promised.,' he said.  
  
Brian took the chip, and pocketed it. 'Goodbye, and good luck!' he said.  
  
Lance waved, and sauntered into the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Brian walked back to the hotel, and up to the receptionist's desk.  
  
The lady on duty looked up. 'Yes?' she asked.  
  
Brian showed her his chips. 'I've got five extra chips,' he said.  
  
The receptionist nodded. 'Your name?'  
  
'Brian,' he replied.  
  
'OK, you're good for another two days,' she said.  
  
'Thanks,' Brian answered, and headed up, intent on a bath.  
  
Suddenly, Fahib's voice inside his head spoke up. Brian! I have felt danger. Someone is after you! he said.  
  
Brian spun around, his body in a combat crouch. Where? he asked.  
  
Not immediate, but be wary, the spirit replied.  
  
Brian proceeded up the stairs, his bath forgotten.  
  
***  
  
The figure in black cursed.  
  
'No! Now he knows I am after him! I shall have to be more subtle.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
There y'are! Another chappie! *hopeful voice* r+r?  
  
Authors Note: Can't come up with any Author's Notes. I hope you don't mind my chapters are short, 1300 words, add or take.  
  
Brian's chips: EXO_ _ _ T_ _ - F_ _ _ _D _ _ _ _ _ _ 


	7. Memories

Announcer: Welcome to *drumroll* A World of Questions®©(I can never remember the right one.)!  
  
Original Cards lover: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! The chapter didn't begin in 'Original Cards used this chapter!' Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Original Cards used this chapter: Dragon Protector,  
  
Original Cards lover: Ahhhh. That's better. But it still didn't start with it! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-*body slumps, falling to the ground*  
  
Random Person: *holds up smoking gun* The name's Person. Random Person.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to? *Facing muzzles of several heavy machine guns* Take that as a yes. But wait! I've already taken up the allowed Disclaimer space for this chapter! Ahahahaha!  
  
Voice: What is the allowed Disclaimer space for this chapter?  
  
Me: Umm. Zero words?  
  
Voice-which-isn't-just-a-voice-anymore-but-is-also-a-figure-holding-a- knife: Die!  
  
Me: Eek! *Runs very fast to open door*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Onto the story.  
  
Me: Thank Y- Aaaarghhh!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
A World of Questions  
  
Chapter Five: Memories  
  
By opaltiger  
  
Brian got up late that morning, horrified with himself for not waking before 8.  
  
Then again, he thought, I suppose I _did_ need a good night's rest.  
  
He left his room and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
After eating, he set out looking once again for someone to duel with.  
  
All of a sudden, a dark-cloaked figure ran into him, knocking him over.  
  
The figure got up and, not even apologizing, ran off into an alley.  
  
Brian stood up, and dusted himself off, feeling for his deck.  
  
He froze. His cards were not there.  
  
Brian sprinted after the figure, turning into the alley, and saw his cards lying on the ground. Relief flooded him.  
  
Suddenly, something dropped from the roof behind him. He turned and saw that same black clad man standing in the mouth of the alley, holding up the Dagger of Anubis.  
  
'If you want this back,' a raspy voice said, 'you will have to defeat us in a duel.'  
  
At the word 'us', a second man appeared, holding a deck of cards.  
  
Brian's voice returned. 'I can beat you both dueling alone, no problem.'  
  
'But the thing is,' said a strangely familiar male voice from the shadows, 'you won't be dueling alone.'  
  
A boy stepped out of the shadows, and Brian immediately recognized him. 'Kyle?' he breathed.  
  
'Yes,' said Brian's childhood friend. He smiled. 'You didn't think I would miss the fun, did you?'  
  
Memories flooded back, his childhood, playing with his friends, his parents- who were his parents? His memory was still clouded, his thoughts still foggy.  
  
Though his mind reeled with unvoiced questions, the situation was too tense to focus on them now. Brian turned back to his unknown challengers. 'Very well. I will duel you. A double duel.'  
  
The man in black threw back his hood. His partner followed suit. The first had black hair, his face covered in scars. The second had brown hair, and dull, grey eyes.  
  
'Follow me,' said the first.  
  
Brian hesitated, but followed the man. After a moment, so did Kyle. The second man brought up the rear.  
  
After a while they reached an abandoned warehouse, and stepped inside.  
  
Inside, though, far from being abandoned, a huge arena dominated the room. It was clearly designed for double duels, the player's platforms rising from the ground.  
  
Brian and Kyle walked to one side, while the two strangers climbed the platforms on the other.  
  
Brian took his deck and put it in place. He saw Kyle do the same.  
  
'We shall start with eight thousand life points,' said the man across from Brian.  
  
Kyle looked up. 'Eight thousand?'  
  
'If this does not suit you,' said the man, his tone mild, 'remember, you were not invited.'  
  
Kyle nodded quickly. 'Ok, ok.'  
  
'My name is Ijoua, and this is Daixoe,' said the second man. 'I shall go first, then you' - he pointed to Brian - 'then Daixoe, and then him.' He indicated Kyle.  
  
Brian/Kyle: 8000 Ijoua/Daixoe: 8000  
  
Brian nodded, and drew five cards. Then something hit him. Those names. They sounded familiar.  
  
But it was too late now.  
  
'One monster in defence mode, and one card face down.' Ijoua announced. He indicated Brian too take his turn.  
  
Brian drew a card and studied his hand: Curse of Dragon L4, Mirror Force, De-Spell, Chaos Staff, Polymerization, Dragon Protector.  
  
'One card in defence mode, and one card face down,' he declared. Play passed to Daixoe.  
  
The black-haired man drew, and added the card to his hand. 'A monster in defence,' Daixoe said.  
  
Kyle drew, and grinned. 'I guess I'm the first one to attack, then. Ancient Elf(1450/1000) in attack mode, attack that defence monster!' He indicated Daixoe's card.  
  
The Witch of the Black Forest(1000/1200) appeared and got destroyed.  
  
Daixoe took one card from his deck, due to its effect.  
  
Ijoua drew. Another card in defence,' he said.  
  
Brian drew a card. Strange, he thought, they're very defensive. 'I play DNA Surgery to change all monsters into dragons!' he announced.  
  
Daixoe laughed. 'Ain't gonna do you much good!' He gloated. 'Another monster in defence.'  
  
Kyle looked at his cards thoughtfully. 'One card face down, and a card in defence mode,' he said.  
  
Ijoua drew. 'Might as well start attacking!' He said. 'I tribute my facedown Mystical Elf(800/2000) for Summoned Skull(2500/1200), and I attack your defence monster!'  
  
The Dragon Protector(500/2500) appeared, and blocked Summoned Skull's attack.  
  
Brian drew a card, the Dark Magician. But that needs two tributes, he thought. 'One card in defence,' he said.  
  
This duel could very well last for a long time.  
  
Daixoe drew a card, and grinned. 'I play Prohibition on Anubis, Dragon of Death,' ha said.  
  
Brian stared. How did Daixoe know?  
  
'And another card in defence,' Daixoe finished.  
  
Kyle drew a card. 'Ancient Elf, attack Daixoe's facedown card!'  
  
The Ancient Elf let loose a blast of white light, incinerating Daixoe's Sangan(1000/600).  
  
Daixoe drew another card, due to Sangan's effect.  
  
Ijoua drew. 'I play one card face down!' he announced, placing it in his Magic/Trap card zone.  
  
Brian drew a card. Scapegoat. 'I play Scapegoat, sacrificing two for Dark Magician(I'm not even giving you the stats for this one)in attack mode, then I equip him with Chaos Staff, raising his Atk to 3500,' he declared.  
  
Daixoe drew a card, and looked at his hand. He grinned, but skipped his go.  
  
Kyle drew. 'I play Card Destruction!' he proclaimed.  
  
Brian discarded his hand, and drew two new cards: Stop Defence and Trap Hole.  
  
'No!' Daixoe screamed, and Brian looked at his graveyard.  
  
There were four pieces of Exodia at the top. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Then it hit him. Daixoe. Exodia. Ijoua. Ouija.  
  
They're trying to win either by Exodia or the Ouija Board, he thought.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Evil, evil cliffhanger!  
  
Make sure you're here next time, for the conclusion (hopefully of the double duel)  
  
New character! Oooooh!  
  
Knife-bearing person: Dieeeeeee!  
  
Me: Eeek! *runs* 


	8. First Blood

Original Cards mentioned in chapter: Exodia Paladin, Exodia in Chains.  
  
I might as well do the Disclaimer, haven't got anything to say.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? Am I stinking rich? No! So, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Onto the story!  
  
A World of Questions  
  
Chapter Six: First Blood  
  
By opaltiger  
  
Ijoua drew a card, and grinned. 'You might have escaped Exodia, but you wont defeat this! I activate the Ouija Board!'  
  
Brian winced as a large, silvery board materialized on the field.  
  
He drew a card, the Dragon of Death. No, if not for the Prohibition. 'I skip my turn,' Brian sighed.  
  
Daixoe drew a card. 'I activate Monster Recovery!' he said, shuffling his graveyard into his deck. 'Then I play Card Destruction!'  
  
Brian discarded his three cards and drew three new ones: Meteor Dragon, Magician of Faith, Change of Heart.  
  
Kyle drew a card. 'I skip,' he sighed.  
  
Ijoua drew a card, and a large letter 'E' joined the 'D' already there. Ijoua grinned. 'Three more turns to go, then we win!' he mocked. 'But I skip, for now.'  
  
Brian drew. 'I put one card face down!' Brian declared. 'And a monster in defence mode.'  
  
The cards appeared on the field.  
  
Daixoe drew a card. 'One monster in defence mode,' he declared.  
  
Kyle drew a card, and grinned. 'I skip for now,' he said.  
  
Ijoua drew a card, as the 'A' appeared on the field. 'I skip as well,' he said.  
  
Brian drew a card, sighed, and skipped.  
  
Kyle mock-yawned. 'Wake me up when all this skipping is over, will you?'  
  
'Can your humour,' Daixoe hissed. 'For soon, you will be gone forever.'  
  
Kyle shut up.  
  
'One card facedown,' Daixoe said, and motioned for Kyle to take his turn.  
  
Kyle drew, and sighed. 'I skip,' he said, faking misery in his voice.  
  
Ijoua drew, and 'T' joined its comrades. 'Only one more turn, then you are defeated,' Ijoua said, a grin showing on his face.  
  
Brian drew, hoping, against hope for the card he needed. He opened his eyes, and slammed a card down triumphantly on the field. 'I activate De- Spell to destroy your Spirit Message 'T' and, thanks to Ooija Boards effect, all the SM are destroyed!  
  
'No! This cannot be,' Ijoua shouted.  
  
Daixoe smiled. 'No problem,' he said, and revealed his hand.  
  
Brian felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Exodia.  
  
The golden monster burst from its chains, standing mighty on the field.  
  
'Exodia, Obliterate!' Daixoe shouted.  
  
The warrior let loose a blast of light so bright, Brian was temporarily blinded.  
  
As the smoke cleared, though, Exodia had disappeared. A new figure stood in its place.  
  
'What!?' Daixoe shouted.  
  
'Simple,' Kyle grinned, and revealed his card. Exodia in Chains. 'This card lets me counter Exodia's effect, and summon an Exodia Paladin (2800/2750) from my deck. Attack Exodia Paladin!'  
  
The golden warrior rushed up to the Summoned Skull and with one stroke of its sword destroyed it.  
  
B/K:8000 D/I:7700  
  
Ijoua drew a card, adding it to his hand. A grin spread across his face.  
  
'I play Dark Hole!'  
  
All the monsters on the field were sucked into a black vortex.  
  
'Now I play Goblin Attack Team(2300/0000) in attack mode, and attack your life points directly!'  
  
The squad of goblins rushed at Brian, taking away 2300 life points.  
  
B/K:5700 D/I:7700  
  
Brian winced as the Goblins reverted to defence mode, due to their effect.  
  
He drew a card, Curse of Dragon. 'I play Meteor Dragon in attack mode, and destroy your goblins!'  
  
The dragon let loose a fireball that destroyed the defending goblins.  
  
'You see?' Ijoua said. 'We will win, even though both Exodia and Oijua have been defeated. For we are invincible!'  
  
Kyle was looking at him with a bored look. 'Very nice. Now, could you play!?'  
  
Daixoe glared at him, but drew. 'I skip.'  
  
Kyle grinned, drawing. 'I pla-'  
  
A deafening explosion enveloped the warehouse, forcing Brian to his knees, pushing him backwards.  
  
For a moment more he hung on to consciousness, then blackness took him.  
  
***  
  
As Brian awoke, he became aware of pain, and heat, in his entire body.  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw the ceiling, wrapped in flame above him. He slowly sat up, looki ng around. Fortunetly the flames hadn't spread to the door. His backpack lay a few meters away. He slowly crawled toward it, than collapsed from the pain in his right leg. Advancing slowly, he managed to reach the bag and look inside. The Dagger was gone.  
  
He crawled back to the platform and retrieved his deck. Miraculously, it was undamaged. He looked through his cards, and noticed that Rai of the Elite was missing. In its place was a note-  
  
_What I take I need. Know that someday you will be repaid._  
  
There was no signutare, but Brian recognized Kyle's precise writing.  
  
He slowly crawled outside, and started down the alley. He managed to make it a few meters before darkness overcame him once again. Just before he lost consciousness, he heard another explosion behind him.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Extreme case of writer's block. *Clear! bzzzzt* No, not that kind of case. *Is it a clue?* .Or that kind of case.I meant a.Oh, never mind.  
  
*Get it? A hospital case? In hospitals they use electricy thingies to revive patients? The bzzzt? Oh, never mind this one, either.*  
  
Author's Note2: Opaltiger? Yes? You're crazy. I know! :D  
  
Author's Note3: Please excuse my misusing of cards-Labyrinth Wall(Level 5) and Scapegoat(Cannot use to summon)-as it is intentional.  
  
Voice: We believe you, Opy! Sure we do... 


	9. Fresh Start

Original Cards used this chapter: None!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally, an update!

OK, this chapter introduces some of the original cast, so it should be interesting, as I've never written about them before...

Oh well, took me forever to get good ideas for this chappie, as Brian has a broken leg *wince*...

Anyway, I'll try my best...

Onto the story!

A World of Questions 

By opaltiger

Chapter Seven: A Fresh Start 

Brian woke in a dark, dirty alley. He could barely remember dragging himself to the spot amidst all the pain. He glanced at his leg, and winced. It was obviuosly broken. 

Trying to drag himself to the main streets, Brian collapsed after a few metres. Dropping back into the world of blackness, dreams took him yet again.

***

_'How is he?'_

_'He looks hurt. We should do something.'_

_'As I said, why, exactly, should I care about the likes of him?'_

_'Come on, big brother, his leg is broken...'_

Brian opened his eyes, and saw two figures standing near him. They seemed to be arguing hotly over something. 'Help...' he managed to say, before passing out yet again.

***

Mokuba Kaiba grinned as he walked along beside his older brother. Until now, this day was turning out perfect. He licked his ice-cream, looking around at the buildings of Domino City. Yep, this day was brilliant. His gaze dropped onto a dark heap in an alley, and he looked closer. It seemed to be a body.

'Seto, I think someone might be hurt.' Mokuba pointed to the heap.

His older brother, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., looked in the direction his little brother was pointing. 'Why should I care about every single drunk in Domino?' he asked coldly.

'But Seto, he looks hurt...' Mokuba walked over to the figure.

Seto sighed. 'How is he?' he asked.

'He looks hurt. We should do something,' Mokuba repeated.

'As I said, why, exactly, shoul I care about the likes of him?' Seto shot at his younger brother.

'But big brother, his leg is broken...'

Mokuba looked at him with what he had dubbed the 'Mokuba Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom'.

Seto sighed again. 'I'll get someone to help him...' His gaze fell on the Duel Monsters cards in the boy's hand. Walkng closer, he took the cards and looked at them. His gaze rested on one card. 'Mokuba, I believe my mind has been changed...'

***

The next time Brian opened his eyes, he was staring at a white plaster celiing. He felt around, and touched the sheets on his bed. Looking around, he saw his deck on the bedside table. As he tried to turn, pain shot through his leg. Then he remembered it was broken.

'You shouldn't move around, you know. That leg isn't going to get better if you keep on shifting.'

Brian turned to the speaker, a boy perhaps three years younger than him, with very spiky black hair and blue eyes.

'My name's Mokuba. What's yours?' he asked.

'Brian.' He glanced at his watch. According to it, it was twelve-thirty in the morning on the tenth of June. Last time he had checked it was the ninth. 'Where am I?' he asked, his voice weak with pain.

'This is the medical ward in Kaiba Corp. We found you and brought you here. The doctors say your leg has been infected, and you have severe burns.'

Kaiba Corp. Where had he heard that before? 'We?' Brian asked.

Mokuba nodded. 'Me and my big brother, Seto Kaiba.'

Now that definitely rang a bell.

Just then, a young man in a blue trench coat walked in. 'I see you have awoken. I am Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp. We found you in an alley with a broken leg.'

'Seto Kaiba... the millionaire?' Brian asked.

Seto nodded. 'Now I should leave you to rest. Your leg has apparently been badly infected, and you have a fever. You may have to stay here for quite some time.'

'But the tournament, the Dagger...' Brian realised what he had just said. Thankfully, Kaiba hadn't seemed to notice, and the teenage millionaire left the room. 

***

Months passed, and Brian remained with the Kaiba brothers. His leg healed in two weeks, and since then he had spent the last eleven months dueling against Seto and Mokuba, improving his deck, and learning about Domino City. Brian figured he could always track down whoever had stolen the Dagger in the next tournament… After his slip on that first day, he had never mentioned the Dagger again, and Seto had never asked. One day, as the start of the tournament was approaching, Brian received a visit from Seto.

Brian looked up as the millionaire entered. 'Are you entering the tournament?' Brian asked.

Seto shook his head. 'No. But I figured you would, since I've often heard you grumbling about missing last year's one.'

Brian nodded. 'Yeah, I intend to enter, alright. With all the new strategies and cards in my deck, I have quite a chance.' He looked at Seto. 'Why do you ask?'

Seto sighed. 'I've come to ask a favour of you. I've heard you muttering about a Dagger before, and I guessed it must have been stolen during the tournamnet. Am I right?' Brian looked surprised.

'How did you find out? I mean, you never asked.'

Seto nodded. 'Exactly. I never asked, you never answered. That way I simply guessed. If I had asked, you might have stopped talking.'

Brian looked at him. 'OK, then, what do you want?' he asked.

'I would like to make a deal with you. You see, the person who possesses this Dagger also holds something I would like to... acquire.'

Brian nodded. 'And how do you know he has my Dagger?' he asked.

'I guessed. You see, on the day we found you, I looked through your deck, and saw your God Card. The man who has your Dagger also has a God Card. I connected the dagger with the card, and his Sword with his card. Basically, what I believe is that this man will enter, or might host, the tournament. I find him, you beat him, you get your Dagger, I get the God Card. Deal?'

Brian thought for a moment. It was as good a chance as any, and without Kaiba Corp's satellite tracking he might never find his opponent. 'You have a deal.'

***

Brian got up early on the day of tournament. Getting dressed, he looked through his deck one last time, just to make sure everything was OK. He noticed an envelope on his dresser. Taking it, he broke the seal and read the contents.

_Here is something just to make sure you don't lose._

Seto Kaiba 

Looking at the card, Brian wondered how even Kaiba could have gotten such a rare card.

_To be continued..._

Yay! Another chappie! Yay! I'm going to see the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen today!

I bet none of you saw that one coming! Can anyone guess what card Brian got? Sorry 'bout this chapter, it's pretty crap, but it's a ...FILLER! (I seem to be using that excuse a lot, don't you think? *See Soul of Dragons for more info*)

Also, I apologize for the change in format, for some reason I really like double lines... Maybe because the first fic I ever read on FFN had that format... Oh well, just bear with me!


End file.
